This Side Of The Ordinary
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Sakura's life is turned upside down when she receives a scholarship to the Kanoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. She soon discovers that the school's students and staff aren't normal, most of them aren't even human. Dealing with friends, her past, what she is and a boy who wants her blood more that anything, things aren't going to be easy. Monster AU. Multiple Pairings. High T.
1. New School

_He growled, his tongue lapped over his teeth. _

_His mouth watered._

_There was a scent in the air. _

_An indescribably delicious scent. _

_Hunger, desire, and longing welled up in his gut. _

_He had to find it._

_He had to have her._

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and plopped down onto the bed and hummed in appreciation as she sunk into the soft mattress. She had just finished unpacking her things into her new dorm room. The room was spacious and very lush; fit for royalty almost. Wine red walls with deep polished wooden floors and matching furniture. The four-poster beds at each end of the room were so enchanting with their white sparkling veils that concealed the sleeper. It even had its own small walk in closet and an ensuite on her side of the room!<p>

Sakura glanced at the other side of the room. It was exactly like hers, with the bed, bedside table, closet and desk all mirroring each other. The only difference was that the space was more lived in. There were pictures on the walls and desk and books and personal trinkets up on shelves for display. The space became just the smallest bit more homey and offered Sakura some comfort, no matter how little it was.

Over all things she hoped her roommate was nice. She never had many friends back home. It's not that she was an unlikable person, but when you're bullied from a young age, people tended to steer clear of you, not wanting to become victims themselves. She never really had the confidence to make friends when she was young in the first place, well, until she met _her. _

Sakura shook her head and sat up. Dwelling on the past only brought back unwanted memories, she told herself. She stared at her watch, almost three o'clock. She stood and wandered over to the large window opposite the dorm door and sat down on the cushioned ledge. The view from the window was beautiful. She could see into the small square below that the girl's dorm led into. There were beautiful rose bushes that lined the stone pathways and led to the centre of the square where there was a beautiful fountain which had a statue of scantly clad woman holding a jug over head that poured water into the levels below her.

There were also many students the square, many girls and a few boys. They walked around and chatted away. Sakura smiled as two girls ran to each other and hugged and jumped and laughed. Best friends who hadn't seen each other over break, she bet. Sakura then suddenly felt as if she was being watched, she tore eyes away from the two girls and looked up.

All she was saw was a flash of black, then red, then it was gone.

Sakura sat back, stumped. What was that? Sakura looked back to the same spot she had seen the . . . person? Among some of the trees towards the exit of the square. Weird.

When Sakura had first set foot in the school she knew something was . . . _off_, about it. The students themselves were a little strange. She thought her hair colour was unusual, but she had seen students with white, purple, even bright green hair. Eye colours were also a little out of the norm. She saw a whole rainbow spectrum of eye colours just when she walked down the halls to get to her dorm room, and she swore she saw a student with teeth that should have belonged to a shark.

She remembered back when she was approached at the end of the tenth grade by a man by the name of Iruka. He had said that the principle of his school was immensely impressed by her grades and would love offer a scholarship to their academy. Sakura was confused to start with. Maybe it was the fact that she had never applied for a scholarship; she hadn't even heard of the school before!

So she had arranged for Iruka to talk with her and her grandmother about the school in further detail. When they had met up, Iruka had explained that Sakura would have been an excellent addition to the Kanoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. As soon as the words left his mouth his, Sakura's grandmother immediately announced that her granddaughter would accept the scholarship and attend the school.

Sakura had bewildered by her grandmother's reaction, for she had never heard of the school so she didn't really know what the big deal was. She just said that she was proud of her granddaughter and that it had only been a matter time, whatever that meant. She didn't give any further detail after that, no matter how much her granddaughter asked.

Sakura thought it might have something to do with the fact that she was a-

"Hello?" Sakura's head snapped around when she heard the voice. Holding the door open was a pretty girl her with chocolate brown hair held up in two buns atop her head and expressive hazel eyes. She recognised from the photos from the other end of the room, this must have been her roommate.

Sakura smiled and turned to greet her. "Hi!"

"You must be Sakura." The girl smiled and lugged her large suitcase over to the bed opposite Sakura's. "Name's Tenten."

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Tenten."

"Nice to meet you too." The girl replied. "So I'm guessing you just finished unpacking." She spoke as she eyed the pictures on the new girl's desk and the other books she had placed on the shared bookcase.

"Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind." Sakura nodded towards the pin board she had hung on the wall above her desk that was littered with notes and a few pictures.

"'Course not." Tenten said with the shake of her head. "So, where you from?"

Sakura stood and leaned against the wall. "A small town near Amegakure."

"Rain city, huh? Practically neighbours!" Tenten laughed. "How do you like Konoha?"

"Warmer than what I'm used too, it's my first time out of my town so I'll have to get used to it."

"First time in Konoha?" Tenten asked incredulously. "Well, I'll have to make sure to take you on a tour of the city sometime!"

"I would love that." Sakura smiled. Tenten seemed nice, thank heavens she was her roommate. Maybe making new friends wouldn't be that hard after all.

But before she could say anything else, Tenten's eyes narrowed and looked Sakura up and down. "Now, what are you?"

Sakura leaned back a little, the other girl's harsh stare made her slightly uncomfortable. "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you?" She asked again. "Definitely not a . . . Hmm. I thought you might be part Dryad considering your name and hair color, but you don't give off a fragrance like they do. Pretty, but definitely not part Suc. Another type of Cambion? Maybe. I just can't put my finger on it-"

"Hey!" There was a sudden yell and another girl busted through the door. "Tenten, I hear you got a new-" The girl stopped.

"Sakura?"

"I-Ino?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I had a hit of inspiration so I decided to start this story so I don't tear myself apart waiting for a subbed version of Naruto: The Last Movie! So in this story most characters will be some type of demon or monster, and the only problem I have is what type of demonmonster I should make Naruto! **

**-Vampire  
>-LycanWerewolf  
>-Part KyubiiFox Demon  
>-Other<strong>

**I'm leaning towards the most obvious choice for him-part Kyubii, but I just don't know! If you'd like to leave your thoughts, please review! **

**PS: I don't have a beta, so forgive me if there are any mistakes!**

**Edit 1: Hope there aren't any mistakes this time!**


	2. Old Friends and Revelations

**AN: Hey! I haven't updated since last year, so here I am! I've also changed the name of this story, I think it sounds better. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously . . . <strong>_

_"Hey!" There was a sudden yell and another girl bust through the door. "Tenten, I heard you got a new-" The girl stopped._

_"Sakura?"_

_"I-Ino?"_

* * *

><p>"I-Ino?" Sakura spoke. She blinked in disbelief. It couldn't have been her.<p>

The girl in front of her was ridiculously gorgeous. Her body seemed to glow with her flawless skin and pale blonde hair that reached her knees. Her body was wrapped in a tight, lilac dress that showed of her long legs and perfect hourglass figure and dipped lowly to generously show off her bust's impressive cleavage. At fist glance, one would think she was a model of sorts.

Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the girl's beauty and confident presence, but what set her off was the girl's eyes, well, eye. One half of her face was covered with pale long bangs. But her eye, pale and blue carried a nostalgia that made Sakura want to cry.

"Ino!" Sakura nearly yelled and ran into the girl's waiting arms. As soon as she did, she was hit with a delightful smell of rose, it was as if she was hugging a giant flower.

Ino herself was still a little shocked, but squeezed the other girl back as hard as she could none the less. It had been too long.

They pulled away from each other and Sakura swiped at the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. "Ino! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I never thought I'd see you again either! Gosh, just look at you!" Ino cried and grabbed Sakura's hands in her own. The blond looked over her old friend. She was just a little shorter than her, with pale skin and blossom pink hair that flowed down her back with bangs held out of her face with a familiar red ribbon wrapped around her head. Ino couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Look at me? Look at you! I thought you were a model or something for a second." Sakura laughed.

Ino grinned and put a hand to her bosom. "Me? A model? Well, I _have_ been told I have the potential . . ."

The other girl's sweat dropped. "Still modest I see."

The blond scoffed and poked the other girl's forehead. "Still got a big forehead I see."

Sakura groaned and covered her forehead with her hands. "That's not something I can change, Ino!"

The blond just laughed.

"Uh, guys?" The two girls turned to Tenten, who looked at her new roommate and friend with a confused look. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed and threw an arm around Sakura. "Forehead here is a childhood friend of mine! I used to visit her town with my father during the summer because of business, we met when we were six and became friends."

Sakura, though still miffed by her old nickname, nodded. "Yeah, but when we were what, nine? Her father didn't have any more business to attend to in town so that summer was the last we saw of each other."

Ino smiled. "But what a coincidence we're meeting like this again! But . . ." Ino stopped and stood in front of Sakura and eyed her much like how Tenten did before. "I never knew you were one of us. Er, what exactly are you, by the way?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Sakura asked as Ino and Tenten shared a look.

The blond spoke up. "Um, Sakura, you're going to this school now, right?"

The blossom gave her a confused glance. "Yes . . . ?"

Tenten continued. "How did you get in?"

"Through a scholar-"

Knock-Knock.

The girls turned to the door. Tenten quickly went over and opened it. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Said man walked into the room and Sakura was struck by the sheer shine of the man's silver hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a white, long sleeve button up and for some reason he wore a black mask that was pulled up over his nose and a matching rolled up bandana slung over his left eye.

Kakashi's exposed eye crinkled a little, which told Sakura he must have smiled. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Hi Sensei!" Ino greeted. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. Her." Her pointed at the blossomed haired girl. "Madam Principle would like to have a word with our new student, so I need to borrow her from you for a minute."

"Oh, of course." Ino nodded and turned to her friend. "We'll talk later."

Sakura nodded and went over to Kakashi. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Sakura followed close behind Kakashi and observed him as she did so. She remembered him from the list of teachers she had been given. He taught advanced english; she was in his class. He didn't really seem like the teacher type. He let of such a laid back, go-with-the-flow type aura. Naturally, she also curious about his bandanna and mask. Was his face scared or something? She didn't have the heart or mind to ask. But what put Sakura on edge was where he was leading her.<p>

They were supposed to be headed to the Principle's Office which was in the main building on the other side of the campus, but for some reason Kakashi took her through the longest route possible. Behind buildings and pathways away from where most of the students hung out.

As if he read her mind, Kakashi looked back at the girl. "I'm not leading you to your death, if that's what your thinking." He spoke as they turned a corner.

"Why ever would I think that?" Sakura muttered.

The teacher heard her and chuckled. "I apologise if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, but Madam Principle instructed me to take this route. She wanted you to have as little contact with the students until after she spoke with you."

"Why?"

"All will be explained when we get there, Miss Haruno."

Sakura nodded but continued to eye his head in suspicion. She still had the feeling of being watched and when she remembered the flash of black and red she saw, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was something good or something bad, she didn't know.

They arrived at the office and Kakashi opened the door for her. "This is our stop, next time I see you will be in class on Monday." Sakura nodded and watched the silver-haired teacher slink away before entering the office.

"Sakura, nice to see you again." The principle spoke as Sakura too a seat in front of her desk. "Sorry I couldn't come to greet you when you arrived, you can blame my paperwork."

"It was no problem Principle Senju, Miss Shizune was really welcoming." Sakura replied and smiled at the memory of the Principle's sweet assistant.

"Good." The woman nodded and leaned black into her chair, her eyes suddenly became calculating as she stared at Sakura. "So, I supposed you have questions."

Sakura tried to hide her slight nervousness. The woman that sat before her was Tsunade Senju, Principle of Konoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. They had first met when she came for a tour of the school during the break. Sakura had never met a woman both so beautiful and intimidating at the same time. She seemed nice enough, but the girl knew she wasn't someone you would want to mess with.

Sakura nodded. "I have a few."

The Principle tilted her head. "Then ask away."

"What exactly is this place, and why am I here?" The student asked with her brows furrowed.

Tsunade huffed. "Going for the straight forward approach."

"But I'm sure the answers aren't as simple." Sakura added.

The Principle folded her arms on her desk. "No, they aren't. We wanted to wait until you were fully settled into the school before we told you anything, and it's why I wanted to make sure you had minimal contact with the other students. It wouldn't have been safe otherwise."

"And what exactly do you need to tell me?"

The principle stood up and walked around her desk. "I'm sure, Miss Haruno, that you've noticed that the school, that the _students_, are a little . . . different." The blond leaned against the front of her desk, staring intently at Sakura.

Sakura nodded carefully. "Yes, I have, but _how_ are they different? What does that have to do with me?"

"This school has been around for a very long time, Miss Haruno, and not just anybody can attend. It was built by my grandfather, you see, to help educate and protect people like us from the oblivious; from the people that aren't like us." The Principle explained.

"'Us'?" Sakura looked at the woman with mix of skepticism and fear. Did she know about her being a-

"Yes, us. I'm sure you are well aware that you're a witch."

Sakura's body stiffened. The temperature felt as if it had dropped, and the young Witch's throat felt dry.

"How do you-"

"Of course I know." Tsunade replied. "A Witch can always point out a fellow Witch."

"You're really a . . ." Sakura didn't have the words. She had never met another Witch besides her grandmother.

"A Witch, yes, and so are you."

The student gave a shaky nod. "But . . . What does that have to do anything?-"

"It has to do with a lot of things, Miss Haruno." Tsunade crossed her arms and continued to eye the student. "Why do you think your grandmother was so easily persuaded into letting you come here?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "So is that what this school is? It's full of people like us?"

"No." The student was now confused. "In this in entire school, you are the only student who is a Witch."

Sakura looked worried. She was the only Witch? "Then, what are the other students?"

"Demons, Lycans, Vampires, Nature Spirits, and a small percentage of Hunters and Slayers." Tsunade listed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Demons . . . ?" Sakura felt a little light-headed, but it made sense. If Witches existed, why not Demons and Vampires? And it would explain why the students looked so different, why they gave of auras that didn't feel human.

"Yes, whatever other questions you have will about the students be answered by your roommate." Tsunade looked the girl in the eye with the same calculating look from earlier. "There's a more pressing matter we need to attend to."

Sakura felt worry creep over her. "What matter is that?"

Tsunade stood up straighter and her voice sounded absolute. "No one in the school, students or staff, under _any_ circumstances what so ever, are allowed to find out you're a Witch."


End file.
